Fontaine Fisheries
Fontaine Fisheries, located in Neptune's Bounty of Rapture, was one of Frank Fontaine's earliest businesses. It was used primarily as a front for his smuggling operation, with an entrance to the Smuggler's Hideout hidden behind one of the freezers in the basement. History Established in 1949, BioShock: Rapture, Chapter 7 Fontaine Fisheries started out as a legal business, fishing for seafood and selling it to the citizens of Rapture. Later, Frank Fontaine organized several workers at Neptune's Bounty to form a lucrative but illegal smuggling operation. The Fisheries hid the access to a network of caves and tunnels housing the contraband and smuggling submarines. The employees were kept in order with an iron fist by their boss and the men loyal to him, with some of them even threatened with their lives to keep them silent. With this illegal source of profits, Fontaine was able to finance Brigid Tenenbaum's early researches on Sea Slugs and ADAM which eventually led to the creation of Fontaine Futuristics, the next step of evolution in his empire. When the smuggled contraband came to the attention of Andrew Ryan, he tasked his Head of Security Sullivan and his men in dismantling the smuggling ring, and forcing them to give up Fontaine. This led to a series of violent confrontations between the smugglers and the security forces, which concluded with Fontaine's apparent death in a shoot-out at Fontaine Fisheries on September 12th, 1958. The remaining smugglers, who were convinced that Fontaine was still alive and feared for their lives, were led by Peach Wilkins and eventually barricaded themselves inside the disused Fisheries, and remained there during the Rapture Civil War. Products Various brands of seafood caught and packaged by Fontaine Fisheries are mentioned on posters or found in-game. *Fontaine Atlantic Sardines / Fontaine's Finest Sardines (on Frag Grenade canisters) *Plump Mussels - "Delicious, Deep Diving Dinner" *Sterner Brand Sea Meats Employees *Louie McGraff *Peach Wilkins *Sammy G. *Timmy H. ''BioShock'' Fontaine Fisheries is visited in BioShock. Located in Neptune's Bounty, it is here that Jack has a confrontation with Peach Wilkins when he needs to pass through the fisheries to reach the sub-bay of the Smuggler's Hideout hidden underneath. Wilkins was a former smuggler who had taken de facto control of the fisheries after Fontaine's supposed death. New Discoveries Golden Film Reels (BioShock: The Collection Only) #On a shelf across from the hole in the wall used to exit the level. It is under an ice pile that can be melted with Incinerate. Audio Diary #Peach Wilkins - Putting the Screws On - In the freezer to the left on the bottom floor (Incinerate! required). ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' The events of Burial at Sea takes place just a few months after the shooting on September 12th and thus is still clear in the minds of some of the Ryan Security agents. Several men working for Ryan Security were sent on December 31th to Fontaine's - Frank Fontaine's former department store, now a prison - to eliminate the remaining conspiring prisoners. One of the agents, who seemingly fought at Fontaine Fisheries, can be heard noting that the men fighting for Fontaine at the fisheries put up a better fight compared to the prisoners at Fontaine's.Vo_RyanSec_Male_04_Idle Soldier: "Fontaine's followers put up a good fight at the fisheries. I'd expected more from this lot." Gallery EarlyFisheryConceptArt.jpg|''Early concept art for a fishery by Mauricio Tejerina, developed into Fontaine Fisheries.'' Fontainefisheries diffuse.png|''Texture Rip of the Fontaine Fisheries sign.'' Sterner Brand Sea Meats Poster.png|''Sterner Brand Sea Meats, caught by Fontaine Fisheries.'' Behind the Scenes *The Fontaine Fisheries sign was designed by Laura Zimmermann.Laura Zimmermann's Portfolio (Archived) References de:Fontaine Fisheries es:Pescados Fontaine fr:Pêcheries Fontaine it:Fontaine Fisheries ru:Рыбозавод Фонтейна Category:Neptune's Bounty Category:Rapture Businesses